one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy vs palutena
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Daisy is seen walking through the mushroom kingdom just then she see's a light appear it's palutena fodess of light this makes daisy mad as she is on her plants palutena then get's her staff out ready to fight Fight PRINCESS VS GODDESS FIGHT! daisy takes out a radish and hits palutena with it palutena blocks it then blasts at daisy daisy dodges then kicks palutena in the face sending her stumbling back palutena then charges at daisy and knocks her away daisy lands on her feet jumps into the air throws a soccer ball at paluten catching her by surprise daisy then attacks palutena with a punch to her gut she then unleashes a combo on her hard 20 palutena then blocks the last attack and strikes daisy with her staff sending daisy flying palutena then blasts at her all that is seen is a big explosion but then daisy then rushes out she is still up and kicking as she punches palutena in the face just then palutena summons her angel army and they attack daisy tries to attack them but there are too many of them daisy is then hit by arrows from the army and goes flying into the hill palutena flies after her then attacks her with her staff daisy then upward kicks her into the sky she then unleashes her final smash on her palutena is hit and goes flying onto the ground and lands face first palutena then get's up and finds a smash ball palutena angrily smashes it and unleashes her final smash daisy is hit by said final smash and goes flying into the castle the toads then come out from the castle and attack palutean palutena starts flicking them but then one jumps onto her and throws her to daisy who takes out a baseball bat and knocks her out of the castle daisy then flies out using an umbrella then starts pummeling palutena daisy then takes palutena's staff and knocks her onto the ground palutena then get's up but it's too late daisy get's out a tennis racket and hits her with it hard 6 palutena goes flying into mushroom hills where she get's stuck in a pipe daisy then slams her down where they end up in the sewer they continue they're fight as palutean grabs her staff then uses it to blast at daisy daisy is sent upward as paluntena slashes at daisy with it sending her out of the pipe palutena follows suth and goes to stomp on her chest by daisy moves out of the way and kicks her out of the sewer daisy follows her and they end up back in the mushroom kingdom where daisy charges up then unleashes her super kick move from mario super strikes charges sending palutena into the sky and out of the muchroom kingdom KO! daisy then lands down and poses in victory daisy: oh yeah i won! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..DAISY!